


The Hungry and The Snarky

by ReissIsThirsty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drunk Texting, Exes, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReissIsThirsty/pseuds/ReissIsThirsty
Summary: "I think you're the better twin.""You think? Iamthe better twin."A collection of shorts for the fun little relationship between Osamu and Suna.For OsaSuna Week 2020
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	1. Past / Future + Ice Pops (Pining)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my fellow OsaSuna shippers! (and the curious)
> 
> I mentioned in this chapter that Suna's favourite is ice pops but specifically he likes chuupetto which is a long popsicle but I'm leaving it as ice pops for the prompt.
> 
> Also posted on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/powpowhammer)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Pining, slight fluff

“Ahhhh, I could really, really go for an ice pop right now.” Suna seemingly said to no one in particular while making big motions of fanning himself.

Osamu, who was seated right behind him, was still digging into his lunchbox, but seemed to make an acknowledgement of Suna’s statement via a little nod.

Slightly disappointed at the lack of a response, Suna got up and mentioned that he was going to get a drink.

That disappointment quickly dissipated when he came back however, for on his desk was an ice pop, Ramune-flavoured, his favourite. 

A smirk crept upon his face, accompanied by a little laugh. “Whenever I say I want an ice pop, one really appears huh. Almost like there’s some ice pop guy out there, right, Samu?”

Osamu took a slight pause from eating to give a noncommittal affirmation of an “I guess so.” before giving undivided attention to his lunchbox again. 

For the rest of lunch, Suna periodically glanced at Osamu while eating that ice pop. 

It went on like that for the rest of their time at Inarizaki, and even beyond. When Suna wanted an ice pop, one would appear like it was summoned. 

Now at 22, Suna who now plays for EJP Raijins had a particularly big match coming up and what could be better to soothe his nerves than his favourite ice-pops? 

As he loitered around Onigiri Miya’s stand, he said the magic words, and almost right away, one appeared in front of Osamu.

“I’m starting to think Ice pop guy is getting lazy at hiding who he is.” Suna teased, as he reached out for his treat.

Only for a hand to grasp his. 

It was Osamu’s. And it was cold and wet. 

“Who said Ice pop guy wanted to go on hiding?”


	2. Midnight + Secrets (Misunderstandings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual regret was all that was left. 
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Angst, pining, slight dubcon-ish kissing

The party raged on around them as they sat on the floor, taking turns to take swigs out of a beer bottle. Was it their fifth or was it their sixth? Neither knew nor cared, it was booze bought by Atsumu so of course they aimed to wring him dry as much as they could.

Suna was drunk but still had awareness, and gave his watch a glance.

12:00 AM, midnight.

The night was still young but he felt so very sleepy. He almost gave in and dozed off, until he felt something warm pressed against his lips.

That unexpected touch jolted him awake and he saw a flush-faced Osamu right in front of him.

“Heh, you were awake, huh? Suna.” he slurred his words and grabbed Suna’s waist to pull him closer, before pressing his lips on his again.

Suna was confused. But it was not that he did not like it. It was the opposite in fact, this very moment was what he yearned for, for years.

He wondered for a bit on the meaning of this, but eventually gave in to the moment and pulled Osamu close and deepened the kiss.

Their hands wandered on the other and before they knew it, they were making out on the Miya’s living room floor, without a care for their surroundings.

They kept at it until, slowly, consciousness floated away from them and they drifted off.

Suna woke up first when sunlight hit his face, to see that a blanket was lazily draped on them and Osamu snoring loudly beside him, with his feet on his stomach too.

Early morning grumpiness combined with a hangover afflicted him and he shoved Osamu away without a thought. He held his groggy head with one hand when memories of last night came rushing back.

Suna felt like his whole face was on fire as he put a finger to his lips, recalling how that moment felt.

“Suna?” a tired voice called out from beside him.

He was startled but quickly regained his composure. Unsure of himself, he tried to act as nonchalant, in place of normal, as possible.

“Man, I wish I hadn’t gone to this party, all I got was this shitty headache.” As soon as those words left Suna’s mouth, he regretted a little.

Osamu, with his same deadpan expression, expressed the same, “Yeah, Tsumu sucks at throwing parties.” He ended it off with a loud yawn.

Suna internally sighed in relief and disappointment. ‘Looks like he doesn’t remember,' he noted to himself.

‘Maybe it was just the party atmosphere or maybe it was in the heat of the moment’, he continually gave himself excuses so he wouldn’t have to confront it. He wanted to physically run away too, so he announced that he was going to wash up.

Staring after his back, was Osamu, still sprawled on the floor.

‘Guess he regretted that.’ He lamented to himself.


	3. First + Touch (Possessiveness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a feeling of possessiveness creeps up.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Possessiveness, slight obsession

Suna raised his hand in expectation. They had paired up and had won their first practice match against their teammates, so an expression of victory was in order. Osamu completed the hi-five and Suna gave a little smirk and gave him a ‘good job’ before walking away to do whatever else.

Osamu lingered there for a bit. That was the first time they had physical contact, he and Suna. 

Objectively, there was nothing special about this hi-five compared to all the hi-fives of his life. Osamu, however, particularly liked the feeling it gave him. He wanted it again.

Since then, Osamu has actively sought such opportunities, fist bumps, pats on the back, arms around the shoulder. More and more, each touch sent shivers down his spine. 

So he wanted more, and as a result, got even more invested in training for a chance at it. It wasn’t that he didn’t love volleyball, he did, but he wasn’t like Atsumu. He found something he wanted more, Suna’s touch, or maybe it was Suna himself. 

It was just another day of practice, another day of opportunities. It seemed that way till Osamu saw Kita patted Suna on the back for a job well done. It was not uncommon but Osamu hated the sight of it. He had no idea when he started feeling this way or why exactly, but he was going to do something about it.

He casually blocked Kita’s hand from doing a few more pats by placing a hand on Suna’s back. Kita was taken aback by the abruptness of it but thought nothing of it. Suna gave him a look, but it didn’t look like he hated it. “That was the first time someone did something like that to me, hah. Are you jealous or something?” He teased.

Jealousy. That’s it. Osamu had a realization at that moment. Putting a name to that hateful feeling was satisfying, but it felt incomplete. Was jealousy the answer to why he wanted to touch Suna, to monopolize him, to have no one else look at him?

“I want to take all of your firsts.” He said that without thinking. In response, Suna’s face reddened, he looked flustered. Osamu liked what he saw, it was a very different feeling from jealousy but what was it?

Looks like there was more to find out. 


	4. Mischief (Fake Dating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes pranks are all in good fun and sometimes they get you something more.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Fake dating, banter, fluff

“You rejected another one?” Atsumu was skeptical of his twin’s choices. The Miya twins were very popular among the opposite gender in Inarizaki, and for good reason, they were skilled on top of being handsome. So it was no surprise that they get love confessions on the regular. 

Atsumu takes full advantage of it but here Osamu was rejecting yet another unlucky girl. So Atsumu decided to stick his nose in his brother’s business. 

“Maybe you should try dating for once, Samu.”

“Maybe you should try being a decent person for once, Tsumu.”

“Wow, Rude! I was just trying to help my brother get some life experience!” Atsumu huffed.

Osamu, of course, could not help but retort, “Life of experience of playing around and being a jerk?” 

Atsumu wouldn’t take that lying down so he defended himself. This exchange quickly dissolved into a regular Miya argument which got broken up by Kita and Suna who happened to be passing by.

Suna had overheard their argument and had a sly smile on him as he came up to Osamu with a proposition, when he made sure that Atsumu was too engrossed with Kita to overhear them.

“Dating? Us?” Osamu's usually calm demeanor was broken and his eyes wide. 

“Hah, chill, Samu. Not for real, just to mess with Tsumu since he wants you to date so bad.” 

Any chance to mess with Atsumu was a good deal for Osamu and he readily agreed. 

“So I guess couples would hold hands, right?” He was quick to offer a suggestion on their next step. 

Suna saw no problem with it and grabbed Osamu’s hand and entwined their fingers together. Osamu rocked their interlaced hands back and forth a few times for good measure. He quite liked the feeling actually.

“I think couples hug too, huh” Osamu offered again. Suna side-eyed him for a bit before shrugging and giving him a close hug. Osamu wrapped his arms around Suna’s waist and buried his face into his shoulder. 

“Maybe this won’t be that convincing, I think couples kiss too.” Osamu felt like pushing the limits for some reason.

Suna was skeptical, why did they need to go that far for a prank? ‘But it was just to really sell the act, right?’ he told himself before nodding. 

They pressed their lips together for a while, eyes closed. It was more just a little peck than an actual kiss but it was enough to have both of their cheeks red. 

“Hey, but I think we need to-” But before Osamu could push it to the next level with another suggestion, he was interrupted by Atsumu’s loud “What?!” 

At that moment, they remembered their original intention. 

“We’re dating!” Suna squeaked out. He intended to be more confident and snarkier about it but he felt like he got caught. Osamu hurriedly nodded after him. Feeling slightly more confident after Osamu’s follow up, Suna continued with a more relaxed and sly expression. “Why did you think he rejected all those girls?” He offered rhetoric. 

“Yeah, makes sense actually.” Atsumu significantly calmed down and readily accepted the fact, to the shock of Osamu and Suna, and they let it show on their faces. 

“Ah, didn’t the rest of the club wonder when it would happen?” Even Kita had piped in, looking content and happy for them via a small smile. 

“I’m just mad that _someone_ wouldn’t even tell his poor brother here about it. And I thought we were twins!” Now Atsumu just started getting sulky over it instead of being shocked like they had wanted. 

“You both are twins though.” Kita was confused at Atsumu’s remark. Which led to a somewhat lengthy discussion between them on what he meant. In the background of that, Osamu and Suna stood, arms still around each other. 

The pranksters felt they had become the pranked. 

Atsumu was one thing but Kita was sincere about it and they always believed their captain. 

“Suna…Since everyone thinks so, should we just date?” Osamu tried to sound casual but there was a slight tremble in his voice.

Suna used the back of his free hand to cover up his face before coolly answering.

“Guess you won’t be getting love confessions from anyone else anymore.”


	5. Distance + Internet (Drunk Texting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you weren't the one that got away.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Exes, Drunk texting, Banter

“‘Sunaaaa, I miss your cute ass…’ you really did just post that cringy shit huh? “ Atsumu was just rubbing salt into the wound at this point, he had been on Osamu’s case since they woke up.

“My hangover is already shitty but your shitty voice is making it shittier.” 

“Wow Samu, your vocabulary is so wide, you can really see on that post where you-” Atsumu was promptly interrupted by a pillow to the face

Miya Osamu has had his regrets but at this moment he feels like he would never regret anything more than agreeing to drink with his stupid twin, being convinced to watch his ex’s volleyball match and then getting so drunk because of their dumb drinking contest that he spammed the official EJP Raijin’s post using the Miya Onigiri account no less, with what amounted to drunk ‘I miss you’ texts.

His lamentation was cut short by a pillow smacking right him in the face, the same pillow actually. Atsumu had immediately returned to laughing about his brother’s misery.

“Samu, Samu, you should see how many retweets you’re getting!”

“Seriously, shut the fuck up.” Osamu couldn’t even be bothered to make his usual thinly-veiled threats. He just wants this all to be just a dream, but as they say, misfortune never comes alone, for he had just received a text from his ex. 

“What the hell?” was all that it said and Osamu couldn’t even begin. ‘What do I even say? I miss you? I still love you? You just looked really hot in that match and I was drunk and horny? Ugh’ Whatever that was true was just so wrong to say, they have been broken up for three years, what was the point in saying it now?

“Just say what you think, Samu.” Atsumu looked at him with an all-knowing smile. It pissed Osamu off but it felt like Atsumu had something worthy to say so he perked up. “Just tell him the truth,” he paused for a dramatic effect “about how you really wanna do him right now” 

Osamu felt stupid that he ever thought Atsumu was going to say something worthwhile.

But what was there left to lose? It’s like the whole of Twitter knows what he feels already anyway, he might as well go all out. He poured it all out, his feelings, his regrets about their relationship into the most heartfelt text he had ever typed in his life.

The wait for the reply was excruciating, although in reality, it was a mere five minutes later that he got it. “Tbh? I thought you would just tell me that you were horny and drunk. I miss you too, Samu. And I knew you would regret breaking up with me (lol) Let’s date again?”

That was not what he expected, but it was the best thing that he could ever hope for. He was overwhelmed emotionally, he’d never thought he could ever get another chance and was condemned to just let Suna be ‘the one that got away’. ‘Guess drinking with Tsumu does have its perks’

“Oh but never post again about the many ways you’d do me if you see me. Or else.” 

Osamu had forgotten about that post. ‘Scratch that, drinking with Tsumu sucks.’


	6. Home + Food (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes breaking an arm has its benefits.

Oh, the things Suna Rintarou does for love, and working on his day off is going to be one of them. He wouldn’t be doing this if his boyfriend hadn’t been so clumsy so as to break his arm like that, but Osamu is that clumsy apparently. 

“I can handle it, just rest already!” Suna was exasperated, pushing Osamu out of the kitchen and onto a chair.

“Suna, I’m injured, not sick.” Osamu rebutted but allowed himself to get pushed out of the kitchen anyway. “Ya can at least let me guide ya, ya never made Miya Onigiris before.”

“Well, you wrote the recipe down didn’t you?” 

“Practical experience is diff-”

“Look, I got it, just sit down!” Suna ended it in a huff and walked back into the kitchen. He scanned through the instructions Osamu had printed out and gathered the needed ingredients. 

Suna never really had to cook for himself before, ‘I mean it's just following instructions, how hard can it be?’ he thought to himself before pulling out his phone and searching online for “How to Make Onigiris”. He found one that seemed good, high views, and all that. 

He followed the first step and then the next and it seemed to be going well until he ended up with a clump of rice rather than a proper onigiri.

“What…” He stared at the mess in his hands, he had no idea what happened. 

“Not so easy now is it?” He looked over to see his smug boyfriend looking at him.

“Let me help ya, I’ll only direct, won’t lift a finger” Osamu insisted, he really didn’t want to feed clumps of rice to his customers.

With a sigh of defeat, Suna let Osamu into the kitchen.

“Ya shouldn’t be making such big slices on the fish. Here” Osamu slid his working hand over Suna’s which was grasping the knife. 

“You said you wouldn’t lift a finger!” 

“I’m only directing ya” He remarked as he guided Suna’s hand over where he should be cutting the fish. 

As they were preparing the fish, a neighborhood granny came into the shop, to be greeted by the couple. “Oh Osamu, I didn’t know ya had a spouse already! You two remind me of my old darling and myself” She laughed as she sat herself down at a table.

Osamu took it as a compliment and shot back one at the granny, “You and yer darling be sweeter than me and Suna here. We have some ways to go, right Suna?”

Suna couldn’t really answer, he was caught off guard and was acting a bit bashful. 

“Suna?”

Osamu realized what was going on when he caught a tinge of pink on Suna’s ear. It was adorable, he thought. 

“Ya know, why don’t we make that spouse thing real? I’ll even eat yer bad cooking.” He teased as he put a light kiss on Suna’s cheek.

“If you think I’m gonna accept this kind of proposal, then you’re wrong. Also, you can be the one cooking and I’ll be the one eating.” He huffed back but he couldn’t hide the smile forming on his lips or the light pink blush of his cheeks. 

“How about a ring hidden in an onigiri?” 

“Would be nice if it was an idea I wouldn’t choke on.” 

They looked at each other and giggled, talking about possible proposal ideas while making food for the customers for the rest of the day. 

Osamu thought that breaking his arm had a silver lining to it after all. 


End file.
